


Надежда лишь для дураков

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Brock Rumlow is really bad at being good, I had delusions of respectability and then I found the kinkmemes, Kink Meme, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Other, Partner Betrayal, a/b/o dynamics, omega!Rumlow, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Во время событий «Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат» Рамлоу узнает, что носит ребенка, и понимает, что это его шанс наконец покинуть Гидру — либо сбежать с Баки, либо признаться во всем Стиву.Но прежде этого он попадает под взрыв и теряет ребенка.*По заявке http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=45667586#t45667586
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Надежда лишь для дураков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Ever A Fool's Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006691) by [Weirdlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/pseuds/Weirdlet). 



Брок проводит всю дорогу к «Лемурианской звезде» в обнимку с ведром, в котором плавает его завтрак. Никто не пытается пошутить про очевидное, потому что последние пятнадцать лет он провел, укрепляя свои позиции самой большой и уродливой омеги в Страйке, и сама мысль, что кто-то забрался к нему в штаны, смехотворна. Ему не нужны отношения, у него хватает коллег с привилегиями, спасибо, никаких бойфрендов ему не надо. Тем не менее, в его сторону начинают кидать обеспокоенные взгляды, когда перестают действовать противорвотные, миссия выполнена и он может позволить себе всю обратную дорогу потеть и блевать от малейшего запаха.

Кэп бросает на него взгляд, как будто он пытается проявить уважение к его границам, но если бы они не были на задании, он бы наплевал на последствия и начал бы обеспокоенно квохтать над своим любовником, как самая назойливая в мире мамаша. Он не способен спрятать свои мысли, особенно когда его что-то всерьез волнует.

Брок отшучивается, выдает историю о хреновом завтраке и возвращается на базу в тихой панике. Этого не может быть. Он использует не только подавители запаха, но и лучшие противозачаточные, которые может предложить медицинский департамент ЩИТа, надежнее было бы только перевязать трубы. Но он еще и скачет между кроватями двух супер-солдат уже больше года, и если этого недостаточно, чтобы победить современную химию, то он не представляет, что это такое.

(Он не дал резать себя, потому что возможно, однажды, когда-нибудь, когда это не обернется его смертью… Но сейчас? Сейчас это _может_ обернуться смертью.)

Он утаскивает из медкрыла тест, мочится на него и матерится до посинения, затем уничтожает улики, как снайпер, покидающий точку. Никаких следов.

Ему сорок пять. У него опасная работа в еще более опасном окружении, и дело многих лет готово подойти к концу.

Сейчас совсем не подходящее время менять взгляды на жизнь.

Он не светится, выполняет приказы, держится настороже. Он не может позволить этому затуманить его голову; его мотивация уже просрана, он должен хотя бы держать лицо.

(Он не может позволить Пирсу узнать об этом. Даже без понимания, кто отец, он станет слишком большой ценностью для использования в боевых операциях, его будут держать под присмотром, пока он не родит Гидре супер-солдатского ребенка. Он не может положиться на Солдата — тот бывает хорошим человеком, когда может, но его готовят к заданию, и всё происходит слишком быстро.)

Но если он планирует выбраться, то он должен сделать это сейчас или никогда.

Теперь, когда Брок знает, откуда растут ноги, его гормоны заставляют все чувства работать на максимум, и он понимает, что на протяжении нескольких месяцев получал подсказки от своего тела. Даже в духоте переполненного лифта он чувствует разочарование ~~своего~~ альфы, тот момент, когда в голове Роджерса щелкает переключатель и начинается месиво. Удары сыпятся со всех сторон, и Брок держится позади, прикидываясь достаточно, чтобы хорошо выглядеть на камерах, пока старательно прикрывает собственное тело, позволяя остальным принять на себя удар.

Брок знает внутренний распорядок Гидры, был частью стольких подразделений, что даже если бы не знал план базы наизусть, все равно смог бы сделать верное предположение, как уйти с нее. Он знает быстрейший, чистейший отход без опасности получить пулю в затылок, знает наилучший способ уйти им обоим в приличном состоянии. Но это не может произойти здесь, в ловушке лифта, висящего высоко над землей.

Если бы ему только удалось вырубить Роджерса на достаточное для побега время…

— Полегче, здоровяк, — хрипит он, выставляя перед собой шокер. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Кэп, — ничего личного.

Он разминается с ними в торговом центре всего на пару секунд, думает, что у него едет крыша, когда ловит его и ее смешанный запах, полный растерянной нежности, и его слишком тошнит, чтобы осознать происходящее, а потом их след теряется в парфюмерном бутике. Если его отряд и думает, что он колеблется, они не говорят об этом; с другой стороны, он чертовски хорошо притворяется, что занят тем, чем занят на самом деле — охотой на Стива Роджерса, чтобы спасти его несчастную задницу от зрелища сгорающего дотла мира.

Тот факт, что у него есть веская причина преуспеть в охоте, не имеет никакого отношения к заданию.

Бомбардировку Форта Лихай производят не по его приказу, но он проглатывает возмущение и ныряет в развалины, напрягая глаза. Его затапливает облегчение, когда он видит следы — _они спаслись_ — и включает связь.

— Вызывайте Агента. — Это единственный приказ, который он может дать.

Одним камнем.

Он изучал Солдата столько же, сколько учился у него, изучал, на что он способен, даже когда тот не мог сам ничего ему сказать, и слушал, когда мог. Они готовили Барнса весь последний месяц, балансируя на тонкой грани между его восстановлением после крио и выходом за ту точку, после которой его программирование начинало сбоить. Брок был полезен в качестве его отвлечения и мотивации (он делал гораздо более страшные вещи для Гидры, чем подставлял свою задницу их любимым игрушкам), но также это предоставило ему возможность слышать, что было сказано во сне, знать секреты, которые никогда напрямую не были озвучены, но очевидны для любого, кто смог прожить достаточно долго.

Двух птиц.

Если он сумеет свести этих двоих, если они не прибьют друг друга в первый момент — а Роджерса чертовски трудно убить — программа может ослабнуть быстрее, чем это обычно происходит, когда мозг Солдата снова и снова себя восстанавливает. Барнс выдрессирован подчиняться, но внутри него все еще находится человек, чья орбита проходит все ближе к поверхности с каждым разом, когда он выходит в поле.

Может быть, у них всех есть шанс выбраться отсюда.

Он сдерживает Страйк, пока в воздухе не появляется вертолет съемочной группы, выходит первым и контролирует ситуацию, насколько это возможно. Достаточно, чтобы Кэп не растекся мозгами по асфальту в национальных новостях; задерживает, откладывает, тянет время, пока ему не удастся увезти его куда-нибудь, откуда они смогут сбежать…

— Три дырки, начинайте копать. — Парни рядом с ним достаточно верны, чтобы выиграть драгоценные секунды, а остальные слишком заняты, чтобы следить…

А Кэп свалил сам до того, как Брок добрался до него.

Чертовы лазерные резаки.

И дальше всё сыпется как карточный домик. Слишком много людей, слишком много свидетелей, он окружен начальниками, которых не может обойти, чтобы вытащить Барнса из хранилища. Даже когда тот поворачивается и глубоко вдыхает знакомый запах — этого недостаточно. Времени нет ни на что.

Здание рушится, и это всё, о чем он может думать, пока не приходит в себя с криком, заходясь кашлем и стараясь не вопить из-за содранной наживо кожи. Его выкапывают чьи-то руки, укладывают на носилки, накрывают лицо холодным, чистым пластиком, дарящим ему благословенный кислород. У него кружится голова, пока его передают над развалинами в скорую помощь, затем везут по коридорам. Брок не понимает, где он, даже не может предположить, и ему слишком больно даже думать о том, кто выиграл, кто проиграл, что ему теперь делать…

_Мы все проиграли._

_Всё болит._ Но потом он начинает ощущать режущие, рвущие изнутри судороги внизу, он тянется через поручень каталки и хватает медика за рукав. На белой форме остаются кровавые разводы, и Брок смотрит в переполненные ужасом глаза.

— Ребенок… я теряю _ребенка_ … — бормочет он.

Голоса вокруг звучат еще отчаяннее, и он чувствует, как по уже грязному бедру течет кровь.

К его ноющему животу прижат холодный круг, к маленькой части не сгоревшей кожи. Они молчат. Качают головами. Делают пометку в карте, вставляют дополнительные иглы в порты, и он предполагает, что они, вероятно, перегружены, потому что никто не сказал им, кто он такой и что сделал. Глаза медсестры переполнены жалостью, когда в карту заносятся слова «непроизвольный выкидыш в связи с физической травмой». У него перестала идти кровь, а во внимании нуждаются сотни раненых. Раскрытие и чистка назначены на утро.

Он даже не успел почувствовать, как малыш толкается.

Хотя бы в этот раз все произошло быстрее, чем в прошлый.

Брок приоткрывает глаза под писк мониторов и отзвук боли под слоем лекарств. Ему приходится несколько секунд всматриваться, прищурившись, в маячащую у его кровать тень, чтобы опознать его.

Светловолосый. Большой. Альфа с классическим благородным профилем.

Он не испытывает особого облегчения, но все могло сложиться еще хуже.

— Ты не собирался рассказывать мне, так что я не буду спрашивать, когда ты планировал это сделать, — произносит Роджерс резким, как сухой виски, голосом. Его пальцы тихо барабанят по краю щита, краска на котором ободрана, как кожа Брока, но поверхность под ней сияет как прежде.

— Пытался. Не было времени, — начинает он, все еще хрипя от дыма и интубации.

— Правда? А мне вот помнится довольно долгое время, когда мы были по-настоящему близки, а ты даже шепотом меня не предупредил.

— Не было времени, — настаивает он, чувствуя под холодящим действием морфия, как натягиваются рубцы. — Пытался… уберечь тебя… чтобы не убили меня. Инакомыслие это смерть…

Каким бы ни был склонным к импульсивным решениям, Роджерс замирает, от него тянет холодом. Как будто в нем по-прежнему таится арктический лед, сияя из его глаз, туманясь на его губах.

— Не похоже, чтобы у тебя были проблемы с раздачей смерти. Сотням тысяч невинных людей…

Невинных. _Этот парень_.

— И что бы ты ни говорил — это было чертовски личным. — И если бы Стив Роджерс был чуть менее хорошим человеком, его пальцы до боли сжимали бы руку Брока, а не пластиковое ограждение кровати.

Сейчас неуместно прозвучит, что он просто выполнял приказы. К тому же этого не было. Было будоражащее душу волнение, и радость от оказанной ему чести стать утешением и способом контролировать двух агентов высочайшего класса, держать их обоих на привязи. Пирс был счастлив, Стив был счастлив, Солдат был послушен дольше обычного, миссии проходили успешнее. По счастливой случайности используемый им нейтрализатор запахов сбоил, позволяя приносить им тончайшие ароматы друг друга, увеличивая их притяжение и позволяя ему наслаждаться двумя самыми горячими, сильными, нежными альфами, каким он когда-либо позволял касаться себя.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты узнал. До того, как тебя похоронят, — говорит Роджерс, пробиваясь сквозь окутывающий его голову наркотический туман, и замолкает. — ...Я столько всего хотел сказать, а теперь у меня нет слов. Просто нет. Ты лгал мне в лицо. Действовал за моей спиной. Прятал такое, о чем я даже не мог подозревать. После того, как мы сражались плечом к плечу, вместе проливали кровь, жили вместе… Я вдруг понял, что совершенно не знаю тебя. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы никогда и не встречались.

Брок хотел бы верить в существование милосердия, потому что прямо сейчас оно ему необходимо.

Ему снова семнадцать, и он снова видит, как Рикки Миллер занимает место в команде, Рикки, который засунул в него свой член и обрюхатил его, лишив возможности получить стипендию, лишив шанса выбраться. Брок следит за ним из-под трибун не от чувства утраченной любви, кутая все еще растущие плечи и живот в растянутую толстовку. Даже когда прятать больше не получается, все равно никто не замечает — а может быть, все просто ждали этого от него. Его матери давно нет, а отец слишком пьян, чтобы замечать состояние сына.

Он устал и голоден, ему нужно работать еще больше, невзирая на тошноту. Он теряет ребенка на седьмом месяце и делает вид, что это не разбивает его сердце. Это не важно. Ребенок бы отправился в приемную семью, как только родился — ему просто удалось проскочить самую сложную часть жизни быстрее, чем остальным людям.

Везучий ублюдок.

И в тюрьму его отправляют вовсе не сломанные коленные чашечки и челюсть Рикки, а банальная кража в продуктовом. С той поры агент Гаррет берет его под личную опеку, помогая стать сильнее. И Брок возвращает заботу сторицей. Он планирует стать одним из лучших, и он собирается сделать все, чтобы мир стал правильным. Люди, которые не в состоянии позаботиться о собственной безопасности, заслуживают того, чтобы этим занялись те, кто может.

Все это всплывает в его голове, пока он смотрит в праведное лицо Капитана Америки, который, черт побери, должен был знать, через что Брок прошел, и он не может решить, смеяться ему или плакать, пока по его лицу катятся слезы. Он идет на компромисс, сдаваясь уродливой икоте, заставляющей все его тело трястись и болеть, и грозящей вызвать новый приступ рвоты.

Стив молчит, исчерпав, видимо, запасы своего гнева и разочарования. Или просто ошеломлен омежьей истерикой в исполнении своего мечтающего быть альфой любовника, который даже не может вытереть слезы из-за всех намотанных на него бинтов.

Нет смысла говорить ему. Даже если бы план побега сработал, даже если бы он не потерял ребенка… Неужели они смогли бы сбежать и стать семьей, вечно прячась от нового мирового порядка Гидры? Двое альф, один наивный, а другой сломанный, и их подстилка, будут на бегу растить ребенка? Это просто комедия.

— Роджерс. Ты увидишь его раньше меня. Скажи ему… не возвращаться. Его никто не ждет. Я уже мертв.

Нет нужды уточнять, о ком он говорит. Глаза Стива горят, рот сжат в тонкую полоску.

— Я скажу, но… если он придет за тобой, я думаю, ты заслужил то, что получишь.

Роджерс встает и закидывает щит за спину. Брок смотрит из-под закрывающихся век, как он уходит, едва прихрамывая.

Когда его глаза закрываются, он уходит окончательно.

Брок резко просыпается и всхлипывает, когда видит силуэт на стуле. Темноту разгоняют только огоньки мониторов, и он всерьез сомневается, что это Роджерс вернулся, но на самом деле его выдает неподвижность.

Темный силуэт не двигается и не говорит, и ему приходится самому пытаться заполнить тишину.

— Просил его сказать тебе… уходи как можно дальше. Не возвращайся за мной. Мне нечего тебе дать.

Солдат наклоняет голову, тени смещаются, и Брок теперь может его разглядеть, разобрать в темноте черты его лица. Мутные воды глубоки, их поверхность холодна, гладка и непроницаема. Солдат разглядывает его взглядом тверже мрамора.

Его губы поджимаются, словно он чем-то обеспокоен.

Шуршит бумага, и Брок видит изогнутый дугой лист своей карты. Солдат опускает взгляд, медленно вчитываясь в строчки, затем поворачивается и встречается с ним глазами. Он одет в потрепанную гражданскую одежду, наверняка украденную.

Карта падает на его колени, и Солдат подается вперед, нависая на расстоянии руки над покрытой волдырями кожей Брока, и принюхивается. У него сиплый голос с непривычки, но как и его лицо — сигнализирует, что внутри кто-то есть, даже если этот кто-то телеграфирует с огромного расстояния за этими глазами.

— Ты… беременный. — Как он может унюхать это за запахом гари и лекарств… Точно. Суперчеловек, продукт сыворотки. Может быть, и Роджерс знал, и это ничего не значило, а может быть, он просто не хотел вникать.

— Был, — бормочет в ответ Брок, усталый до невозможности. — Больше нет.

Есть вещи, которые он мог бы сказать, плавные и разумные манипуляции, способные соскользнуть с его языка и завоевать ему союзника, который вытащит его из любой адской дыры и защитит, пока он не встанет на ноги. Он с легкостью может это сделать.

Он молчит, и Солдат тоже ничего не говорит. Его плечо дергается, когда он двигает рукой, опуская живую ладонь на пустое место на простыне поверх живота Брока.

— Это не принесет тебе никакой пользы. Все кончено. Выбирайся, пока можешь. Я не смог тебя вытащить, я не планировал. Пока не появилась бы какая-то выгода для меня.

Ничего не происходит.

— Ты меня не слышишь? Я сказал, что не нужен тебе! Проваливай! Я… — он рычит, давится всхлипом от боли в коже и в душе. — Вали к своему золотому мальчику…

— ...Я ему... больше не нужен.

Холодные пальцы вытягиваются, поблескивая в свете мониторов, и бережно ложатся на уцелевшие волосы. Солдат — Барнс — делает паузу, затем опускает их снова и снова в неуклюжей ласке.

— Тебе нужен.

Соль жжет его лицо, и он гадает, что сделал, чтобы заслужить это.


End file.
